


Hers

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara and Nia, freshly together, find out that they have a certain ex in common. A certain blonde, dominant CEO ex in common.





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this isn't that good, no pretence here, but this ship needs some actual content. I just cannot write threesomes to save my life.

Kara was rather used to being bent over Cat’s desk. In of itself, there was nothing new about that; it had been one of the many duties (and perks) of being Cat’s assistant.

Sometimes Cat worked late, and if Cat worked late it usually meant something was frustrating her, and if something was frustrating her than she needed to work it out. She’d never given the impression Kara was obligated to it, but Kara was only kryptonian, how was she meant to say no to Cat Grant?

But that had been years ago. Cat had moved on from National City, Kara had moved on with only the memories of when it was late and no one was in Catco save her, Cat, and a few cleaners who knew better than to come up to that floor before Cat had gone home.

So even if she was used to it, Kara couldn’t help but feel surprised that she was back there, and even more surprised she wasn’t alone.

She lay with her front on the desk, facing sideways and meeting Nia’s eyes. Nia was flushed slightly, but looking back, almost buzzing with excitement. Kara knew how _that _felt.

* * *

It had started a couple of days ago. Kara had been dating Nia for the better part of a couple of months, and they’d been lazing in bed when Kara’s phone had buzzed at a text.

At that moment though both of her arms were busy being wrapped around Nia. Nia reached out to try and get Kara’s phone at her; a certain kryptonian nuzzling at her neck made it a little tricky.

“I have super-strength, don’t think you’re getting out of cuddling that easy,” Kara said.

“It’s your phone!” Nia said. She giggled, melting back into her big spoon. “Could be important.”

“Don’t hear the city exploding,” Kara said. “It’s not more important than this.”

“Mm,” Nia said.

She closed her eyes, almost drifting off again. She only jerked when the phone buzzed again.

“How about I get it, and come right back for hugs after?” Nia said.

“Hmm,” Kara said, mock-thoughtfully. “At least ten minutes of cuddles.”

“Deal,” Nia said.

“Alright,” Kara said reluctantly, a smile still on her face.

She loosened her grip, letting Nia shuffle across the mattress to the bedside cabinet. She picked up Kara’s phone from where it had fallen to the floor during the night.

No sooner was it in her hand than had Kara pounced on her again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Gotcha,” Kara said. “Ten minutes. You promised.”

Nia giggled, turning her head sideways to kiss Kara as Kara kept nuzzling.

It was a minute before she remembered Kara’s phone. Even though it was still on the lockscreen the first line of the texts came up in the notifications, along with the sender.

“It’s from Cat Grant,” Nia said. “She… oh! I think she’s coming to National City.”

Kara reached for the phone, unlocking it one-handed and browsing to her messages, clicking open the texts from Cat. Sure enough it confirmed Cat’s travel plans were taking her back to National City for a few days, not long from then.

“Be nice to see her again,” Nia murmured.

“Yeah,” Kara said. She shifted, arm returning to embracing Nia. “You were her… speechwriter, right?”

Rather suddenly Nia’s cheeks went hot. It was hard to not notice when Kara’s head as halfway over Nia’s shoulder; Kara turned.

“Y-yeah,” Nia squeaked.

“Nia?” Kara said.

“I, uh…” Nia said. “I’m not going to- I should say- I- uh, yeah, I worked with Cat. For a bit. And, um…”

“Oh Rao!” Kara said. Her own voice suddenly went high. “You too?”

“Me… too?”

“I was Cat’s… assistant,” Kara said.

She hesitated. It wasn’t like she’d kept it secret, it had just never come up, and really how were you meant to start that conversation? Pass the potstickers, oh and by the way she’d once had a kinda kinky pseudo-relationship with her boss that was also once your boss and…

Nia’s eyes widened.

“Wait, assistant or _assistant_?” Nia said.

“Um. The second. I think,” Kara said. “With… perks.”

“Yeah. Perks,” Nia said.

They didn’t move for a few moments. It didn’t really change anything, Kara had never expected to hear about every one of Nia’s past relationships, but it was still a strange thing to get her head around.

She still remembered vividly all the various situations Cat had put her in; no matter who she was in they were… memorable. Cat’s resources, fondness for control, and an abandoned building meant a lot of experiences that always stuck out in her mind.

You never forgot your first time kneeling under a desk during a meeting, silently praying no one noticed you were there and guiltily relishing every second.

“So,” Kara said. She coughed awkwardly. “Cat’s coming back soon?”

* * *

Somehow that had ended up here. Reminiscing turned to speculating, turned to asking if Cat wanted to make a few more memories while she was around, which lead to…

“Eyes front Kara,” Cat said.

Kara quickly obeyed, squirming.

Which lead to Cat being perfectly glad to take her time, savouring every second with her two past assistants bent over her desk, while she was the only one of the three to be wearing anything.

Nia was beside Kara, in an identical position, face down and waiting. The only difference was the whimpers coming from Nia’s lips, achingly familiar sounds prised from her by actions Kara couldn’t see.

Then again, that was probably the point. Even if she rolled her eyes sideways all she could see was Nia’s face, lips parted and cheeks flushed, breathless from whatever Cat was doing to her.

“Wait your turn, Kara,” Cat said. “It’s been longer for you, I’m sure you can manage a few more minutes.”

“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara said.

That didn’t stop her squirming. Nia’s gasps and little whimpers sent a rush of heat through her alone, and with the knowledge of Cat _right there_ it was almost unbearable. Kara bit her lip, listening, waiting.

Kara. That was the other thing, how easily her name fell from Cat’s lips in moments like this.

She’d never asked why. It might have been Cat’s way of separating this from work, or it might have been conditioning, making Kara remember every second spent like this whenever Cat so much as said her name. Asking might’ve ruined the magic; Kara liked the thrill either way.

Nia’s hand reached sideways, grabbing Kara’s and squeezing as she gave a louder moan.

“Only two knuckles deep and you’re already close, Nia?” Cat said. “I think Kara’s been spoiling you. A little self control please.”

“S-sorry Miss Grant,” Nia managed to say, breathless. She felt a bolt of arousal identical to Kara’s at Cat’s answering chuckle.

“Don’t apologise,” Cat said. “I always enjoyed disciplining you. Just remember the rules, you cum only when I say you can or all you’ll be doing is watching for the rest of the night.”

Nia nodded and bit her lip, arching back. Kara could only listen, glimpsing Nia’s blissfully tortured expression out of the corner of her eye.

She could only guess at what Cat was doing with those two fingers, and only imagine when Cat would finally turn her attention to her.

“Miss Grant,” Nia gasped. “Can I-”

“No,” Cat said quickly.

Nia gave a frustrated groan, and Kara glimpsed one of Cat’s hands move to the back of Nia’s neck, keeping her pinned down while she squirmed, writhing under Cat’s expert hand.

Meanwhile Kara was digging her fingers into the corner of the desk. It took every ounce of willpower and strength she had to not grind against the edge of the desk, lack of stimulation making her burn with even more need as she watched and listened and imagined. She felt heat turn to wetness between her legs.

If it wasn’t for the red sun lamp she’d purloined from the DEO that was still set up in the corner of Cat’s office, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself shredding the table.

“Ah! Miss Grant, _please_ can I cum?!” Nia said, voice raising to a needy shout. Kara could just _imagine_ Cat’s smirk.

“Not yet,” Cat said. “I want to see you still remember how to do as you’re told.”

Kara shivered again. Apparently Cat was planning on savouring every moment, making extra sure she was in charge with how long it had been since either of them had been hers.

She wasn’t sure if that made her nervous or eager. Kara took a breath to steady herself, unable to think of anything more than just how much she wished she was Nia at that moment, her girlfriend almost coming apart under just two fingers.

The table shook under them as Nia moaned, still arching, struggling to hold back. Kara didn’t need to turn back to imagine the pleased smile on Cat’s face.

Kara wasn’t jealous; well, she was, but only so far as she _really_ needed to be the one being touched. What she’d had with Cat was so very different to what she had with Nia, and the same seemed to be the case for Nia and Cat; there was no comparison, no replacement.

Nia was her home, a place she could be herself and worry about nothing, where problems faded away. Cat meanwhile was… there weren’t really words, but she didn’t make problems fade. She just… distracted, made the world narrow and close around them so that she never worried about anything more than what would please her the most.

It was something she’d always treasured. With how much Supergirl had to worry about, a chance to focus on just one person’s wants was something she’d needed. It had a similar effect to being with Nia and knowing that no matter what things would be ok, but it still felt different on a fundamental level.

But just then there might well have been nothing in the world outside of Cat’s office. All sensation faded, narrowed down to just the aching need inside her and the sound of Nia’s whimpers.

“Miss Grant!” Nia gave a strained shout. Cat smiled.

“You can cum,” Cat said, so very softly.

She always knew the precise limit of what someone could take. Kara felt a rush of relief just from watching, just from hearing, as her girlfriend came undone with a scream.

Kara bit her lip, shaking from anticipation.

Two fingers, but that was all it took, especially when it was Cat. The feeling of only needing to focus on the sensation brought about by so little…

Eventually Nia quietened. She was still panting even as Kara heard something shift behind them; Kara saw Cat’s shadow rather than Cat herself, before Cat’s hand moved near Kara’s face. Kara opened her mouth obediently, greedily tasting Nia off of Cat’s fingers.

“Thank you Miss Grant,” Kara said. Nia mumbled the same after a few, faint seconds.

“You deserve some reward for doing as you’re told and not moving,” Cat said. “Let’s see…”

She felt Cat’s other hand ghost across her lower lips, applying no more pressure than was absolutely needed. Kara squirmed; Cat’s fingers came away sticky.

Kara could just picture her smile. Still faced away, arms still in front of her to grip the far side of the desk and make every effort to not withdraw and slide down, all she could do was remember Cat’s smirk with so much fondness.

“Look at that,” Cat sad softly. She withdrew her and, and out of the corner of her eye Kara saw her other hand be offered to Nia’s lips. “That’s all from listening to you. Quite something isn’t it?”

“Wow,” Nia murmured.

It was a second more before Cat withdrew her hand, once more standing unseen behind the two women.

“Wow _what_?” Cat said. It wasn’t really annoyance in her tone, just a vague light warning. Nia’s eyes widened.

“Wow Miss Grant,” Nia said. “Sorry Miss Grant, I- ah!”

There was a smack, and a gasp, and Kara started squirming again, need renewed a hundred times over both by the taste and the new sounds.

Cat only offered spankings for minor infractions. It meant that it still technically counted as a punishment, but also that neither Kara nor Nia had ever needed to go out of their way and try to break the rules to get one. Small slip-ups were inevitable and Cat was always ready to pounce.

Even not looking back, Kara could imagine Cat’s hand coming down on Nia’s raised ass, blow after blow slowly turning her skin red. She could hear Nia panting, high squeaks escaping her lips with each smack.

“Ten,” Cat said. The spanking stopped, and she took a long, slow breath and left the two on her desk aching for more. “What do you say?”

“Thank you Miss Grant,” Nia said. “I… I think I deserve more Miss Grant.”

“Oh do you?” Cat said. It was easy to hear how pleased she was. “Well, perhaps…”

There was another crack of skin against skin, and Kara squirmed, the utter lack of stimulation beyond what she could hear and those glimpses of Nia’s face beginning to overwhelm. She didn’t know if thoughts alone could push her over the edge but it was really beginning to feel like it.

The smacks didn’t come regularly; Cat would never be that predictable. Sometimes two or three would come in a row, other times the wait would drag on for whole seconds, the better part of a minute, Kara holding her breath just waiting for the sound.

She could only imagine how much more intense it must be for Nia, whole body on edge until Cat decided it was time, whether it would be one more, or another three.

Nia bit her lip, not quite muffling the sounds she made. She met Kara’s gaze, eyes glinting with excitement.

Kara shifted, hips grinding on the empty air, making sure she obeyed Cat but unable to help fidgeting, every one of the few sensations she was permitted making her ache with need.

By the feel of the desk, Nia was shaking just as much.

“Twenty five,” Cat said. “I think that’s enough for now. Mm, you did enjoy that didn’t you?”

Nia’s panting was quickly accentuated by a gasp; Kara could guess where Cat’s hand was, what it was feeling. There was no denying how much either of them enjoyed Cat’s spanking.

“You wait there,” Cat said. “Don’t move. I think I’ve been neglecting my other guest, haven’t I Kara?”

“When- whenever you’re ready, Miss Grant,” Kara said, struggling to control her breath.

“Naturally,” Cat said. “But you’ve been very good. I haven’t seen you touch yourself once, and my how you must want to. Don’t you?”

“Y-yes Miss Grant,” Kara said.

“And why don’t you?” Cat said. “You waiting, and your girlfriend letting me discipline her, why do you do that?”

“We’re yours, Miss Grant,” Kara said. She barely had to think about it.

“Yes. You are.”

There was silence for an agonising handful of seconds. Cat was somewhere behind them, but unless she wanted to do something she went unseen. She might have been behind either of them, she might have been planning pleasure or pain, or she might just be checking her phone.

Kara felt her heart pound, and heard Nia’s ragged breathing, both waiting.

And then Kara felt a tongue. It traced up her entrance, so very gentle, but all she needed was that tiny pressure against her burning core to almost lose control.

“Miss Grant!” Kara moaned.

“My, so soon?” Cat said. She spoke in a whisper, tongue back in her mouth, and Rao even her _breath_ was doing things to Kara.

“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara panted. “I… Listening to Nia… thinking about what you were doing…”

“I can taste,” Cat said.

Kara closed her eyes, exulting in even the mild sensation. It was hard to focus on anything beyond want.

“Please, Miss Grant,” Kara said.

She felt Cat’s tongue again, a light circle that elicited a strangled cry from Kara’s lips.

“Soon,” Cat said.

Now Kara was the one being brought to the edge, body expertly controlled by Cat, while Nia watched her. Nia grinned across at her, which Kara returned before gasping.

Being dommed by a shared former boss might not be a normal couple’s activity, but it definitely worked for them.

Kara bit her lip. Sometimes Cat pulled back, only watching, leaving Kara with no sensation until she was starting to shake from desperation. Then Cat would lean in and sketch out shapes with the tip of her tongue until Kara was on the verge.

Then she’d stop again, when Kara felt so close that just a breath would be enough.

“Please, Miss Grant!” Kara gasped.

“Tell me what you want,” Cat said.

“Please make me cum, Miss Grant,” Kara said, breathless. “I- I don’t know how long I can hold on.”

“As long as I want you to,” Cat said.

“I-” Kara whimpered, then swallowed. “Yes Miss Grant.”

Cat smirked.

“Well, since you said please…” Cat said. “I give you permission.”

Cat leant in. That time she didn’t pull away, and Kara came with a scream, arching back into Cat at the feel of her tongue and the ecstasy it sparked.

Kara slumped for a long few seconds, trying vainly to regain her breath as Cat pulled away. She’d almost forgotten how intense it could be when it came so delayed.

It was a moment before she came to enough to realise Cat had moved away again. Back to waiting, body swiftly on edge again.

“Thank… thank you Miss Grant,” Kara managed.

She might have heard an exhalation, a pleased chuckle or smile, it was hard to tell over the pounding of her heart. Again now all she could see was the empty office in front of her, and Nia to the side of her.

She was still trembling, still feeling the aftershocks.

With the red sunlight generator keeping her powers at bay, there weren’t words for the sheer intensity of it all. Even the slightest touch from Cat was felt more strongly than almost anything when she had her powers; an orgasm was like touching the sun.

And then Kara saw movement. She followed Nia’s eyes to the side of the desk as Cat strode around, coming into view for the first time in far too long.

Somehow Cat still looked immaculate. She was dressed, unlike the two of them, her hair in place, her make-up almost perfectly intact, her pale dress reaching her knees with nary a thread out of place.

“Eeny meeny…” Cat murmured, finger pointing from Nia, to Kara, to Nia, and back to Kara. She smiled and walked over to the bent-over blonde. “Are you going to say thank you properly?”

“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Let’s see if you’ve kept in practise,” Cat said. “Nia, wait your turn. Watch carefully.”

Nia nodded mutely, and couldn’t tear her eyes away as Cat slowly shimmied her skirt up, throat dry. She still seemed every inch the professional even when her lack of underwear was revealed.

She stood just by Kara’s head. Kara took a moment to remember what she was doing.

“Miss Grant, may I…”

“Well of course,” Cat said. “I’m not doing this because it’s more comfortable.”

The impatience in her tone faded as Kara shifted her head, just reaching the far side of the desk, and parted her lips. She closed her eyes as she tasted Cat again, momentarily forgetting how to breathe at the feeling of a familiar, firm hand winding in her hair and holding her in place.

There was something thrilling about doing this when she was under red sunlight. It wasn’t that sensations were dulled the rest of the time, but she also didn’t get to feel her skin yielding under Cat’s grasp, didn’t feel the pressure as intimately.

“There you go,” Cat murmured, as Kara obediently lapped at her. “Look at me.”

Kara looked up, up past Cat’s ruffled skirt and up to her face; a slight flush in her cheeks was the only sign of any cracks in her poker face. Kara couldn’t look away.

Cat was warm, and delicious, the slightest taste of her sparking so many memories. Kara was almost too distracted to notice Cat’s breath quicken; Kara stared up, barely blinking, not wanting to miss a second.

It wasn’t like she’d been down on a lot of people. It was always different though, Nia always made appreciative sounds, dug her fingers into the back of head so Kara knew exactly how good she was feeling. Cat, meanwhile, was always quiet. She kept control, pulled on Kara’s hair to keep her in place but otherwise left her to it.

That was what was so satisfying about making her lose composure and listen to every sound she could elicit.

Cat always made her want to give her best.

“That’s it, you haven’t forgotten,” Cat said. “Keep going…”

Kara kept moving her tongue in the same pattern. Cat’s fingers clenched just slightly, pulling just that little bit more.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nia still staring at her. That was encouraging too, she didn’t want to disappoint after all.

Cat came undone, and neither of them missed a second of the CEO as she moaned; she pushed her hips forwards, against Kara’s lips, shaking. It was a long few seconds before she relaxed.

Kara didn’t move back until she was allowed to. Wetness ran down her chin, and she licked her lips eagerly even as Cat moved away. She leant forwards, slumped over the desk, body thrumming. After a moment she glanced sideways; Nia smiled back, flushed just from watching.

Then there was nothing, for a time. A clatter as Cat fell back into her chair, the sound of panting, both hers and theirs in aching anticipation.

“You haven’t let her slip,” Cat said eventually. “I could compliment you for that, Nia. Or I could discipline you for just how needy you must have been to keep her in practise. Which would you rather, reward of punishment?”

“P-punishment, um, Miss Grant,” Nia said.

Cat had barely finished speaking; she chuckled.

“Maybe later,” Cat said. “Right now… I want both of you on your knees.”

There was a hasty scrabbling as the two of them slipped back off the desk, almost in unison landing on the floor. They glanced at each other. It was almost impressive how in sync they were, going to the same location with the same timing, given the relatively minimal instruction.

“You too?” Kara said.

“Her favourite,” Nia said.

Kara chuckled; Cat rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes, under the desk both of you,” Cat said.

The two of them shuffled back obediently. Cat stayed a little distance away, legs closed as she recovered, still catching her breath from earlier. She smiled just to see the two of them down there.

“Now this brings back memories,” she said.

Nia giggled, and Kara flushed.

“May we, Miss Grant?” Kara said.

“Why not?” Cat said. She pulled her chair closer. “Take turns. See who can satisfy me the most. Loser- no, I know you two, winner decides who gets spanked.”

The girlfriends looked at each other, then both leaned in between Cat’s newly-parted legs, each just as eager as the other.


End file.
